


Latula's sickride

by Malware



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malware/pseuds/Malware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by an image by F33d called latula's sick ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latula's sickride

"H3 h3, n1c3 c4tch 4r4n34" is all latula could say to the poor troll girl that now had her head stuck up latula's ass. "M4n 1t w4s so lucky th4t you just h4pp3n3d to b3 h3r3 wh1l3 1 w4s sk4t1ng h3r3 w1th my p4nts off." Said latula as she felt the wiggling troll in her ass try to get out. "Oh no you don't 4r4n34 you w4nt3d 4 show so now you g3t on3." With a sly grin latula slowly started to fall backwards on to the ground as she grabed aranea's feet. "Ok 4r4n34 1f you don't w4nt to go d33p3r 1ns1d3 my 4ss just s4y so alr1ght." On the inside of latula's ass in her teal colored bowls aranea was felling the full effects of latula's last meal mixed in with the gas that was being held in by her intrusive when she herd what latula said she quickly responded with "of corse i want to 8e pulled out now please get me out latula!" On the outside all latula could here is aranea's muffled screams "ok 4r4n34 1f you w4nt to go d33p3r th4t 1s f1n3 by m3." As lutula finished her sentence she garbed hold of aranea's feet and started shoving them inside. Latula moned as she did this and said " wow 4r4n34 you m4k3 4 r4d1c4l 4ss sn4ck." She said as she pushed more of aranea into her before stoping at her elbows. "Opss 4lmost forgot to t4k3 th1s off of my m34l 4ft3r 4ll who 34ts wr4pp3d up food" she said as quickly striped of aranea of all her cloths stoping to play with her vagina a bit to get a little taste of the blue blood on her hands then licked the cum off of her fingers. "Wh1l3 4r4n34 you t4st3 just l31k blu3 b33rys h3h3 to b4d you d3c1d3 you w4nt3d to go up my 4ss w3 prob4bly could of h4v3 som3 fun oh w3ll 1 th1nk w3 w4st3d 3nough t1m3." A loud growl comes from latula's stomach. " 4nd my gut 4ggr3s to w3ll th3n t1m3 to sp33d th1ngs up. As she said this she started pushing in aranea faster as aranea was regaining her senses after her little orgasem she realized what lutula planned to do with her she was about to protest when suddenly she felt the lutula's ass close around her feet and submitted to her fate as nothing more as ass food. On the out side latula was grabing her pants and panties and putting them back on while rubbing her bulging waste and saying "wh1l3 4r4n34 you w3r3 r34lly f1ll1ng 1 th1nk 1'm go1ng to h4v3 to do th1s mo3r oft3n" with that said she rubbed the bulge in her stomach untill she fell asleep. When latula woke up she had to received a bigger butt and bigger breasts. "Wow 4r44n34 th4x for th3 bigg3r 4ttr4ct1on th1s 1s so r4d1c4l." Just then latula felt the urge to take a shit. " oh w3ll gu3ss i should g1v3 you som3thing to 4r44n34." With a wide grin latula pulled down her shorts and panties and stared shitting out the remains of her former friend "w3ll sorry 4bout tr33t1ng you so shitty 4r44n34 but 1 got to go f1nd m1tun4 and show off my n3w g1rls s33 y4." Latula then used the torn clothes of araane as toilet paper pulled up her cloths and skated off to find her matesprit completely forgetting about her friend.


End file.
